You're the Inspiration
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Last in the Mated trilogy. Draco surprises Harry with a proposal...and his friends. He proves, once and for all, that his love for Harry will span beyond time and space.


**You're the Inspiration**

A/N: The song is _You're the Inspiration_ by Chicago.

* * *

"Malfoy!" The strident voice made him hunch his shoulders as he walked through the Ministry. A year ago, Granger and the Weasel had tried to convince Harry that Draco wasn't worth his time or love. Secretly, Draco had to agree, but was selfish enough to want to hang on to that love for as long as he was able. So Harry had severed all ties with them, to protect Draco and their love. And now, the know-it-all was calling him. He stopped in the corridor, sighing heavily and praying to Merlin that everyone would mind their own bloody business. He heard footsteps stop behind him, and, bracing himself, he turned to face the witch.

Her brown eyes were filled with determination as they looked at the blond, and Draco could see the pain simmering deep within them. His sculpted eyebrows rose fractionally, and he waited patiently for the woman to speak. It was several moments, and he had to bite back his amusement as he watched her struggle.

"Mal-Malfoy," she said hesitantly, her voice soft and gentle. He nodded to her, surprised. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine, Granger. Why do you ask?"

"I…I miss him so much," she whispered brokenly, her eyes filling with tears. Draco would have liked to have said that Harry didn't miss her, but he would've been lying, and he didn't want to betray Harry that way.

"He misses you, as well," the blond answered grudgingly. "What you and Weasel did has hurt him very deeply, and what hurts him, hurts me. What is it you want?" Draco's voice was understandably cold, and Hermione nodded, unsurprised.

"I…I want to see Harry. To apologize. I want to be Harry's friend again, and I want to start by apologizing to you. We had no right to try and interfere with your relationship with Harry. He's so happy with you, and we should have trusted that he knows you better than we. He's a better person than either Ron or I could ever hope to be, and we're idiots for letting that slip away. I don't know about Ron, but I want to put our past behind us and start fresh with you." She surprised the blond by sticking out her hand. "Hi. My name is Hermione Granger-Weasley. I'm very pleased to meet you." Smiling slightly, he took her hand, shaking it solemnly before chuckling.

"Happy to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Granger-Weasley."

"Please call me Hermione," she answered, smiling herself.

"Very well. You may call me Draco." They were silent for a moment, contemplating their next step. Finally, Draco shifted, eyeing the brunette speculatively. "I would like to invite you and your husband to dinner tonight," he finally said. "I have a special evening planned for Harry, and I would like for you and your husband to join us."

"We would be delighted," she answered, joy in her voice.

"Just make sure Weasel behaves himself," Draco warned, his silver eyes flashing. "I will not have Harry hurt any more by you or your husband."

* * *

_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love to last forever._

_And I want you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time._

Draco added the finishing touches on the flat, smiling as he took in the ambiance. Candles flickered in strategic corners of the living room, and the scents of bouquets of flowers circulated gently through the air. Harry was already at the restaurant, waiting for Draco. The blond had very nearly pushed the Gryffindor out the door, promising to meet with him in a half-hour's time. He turned toward the kitchen, ensuring that the dessert was under preservation charms, just waiting for consumption. One last tour of the bedroom, and Draco grinned widely, excitement coiling through his stomach as he thought of the hours to come. He left the flat, activating the wards before apparating to the restaurant. He sauntered casually through the door, his silver eyes lighting up as they spied the raven, sitting at the secluded booth Draco had reserved weeks ago. The blond strode toward the brunet, and smiled softly at the love glimmering in emerald eyes as they fell upon him. He slid into the seat opposite Harry, and chuckled at the frown.

"Why are you sitting over there, Draco?"

"We have some guests joining us in a few moments."

"Who's coming?" The blond smiled a secretive smile, taking Harry's hand and stroking his thumb across the other's knuckles. Harry huffed his irritation, but relaxed into the soft caress, shivering. Ron and Hermione walked into the restaurant moments later, pausing a short distance away to watch the couple, who looked so very much in love.

_You should know_

_Everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind_

_In my heart_

_In my soul, baby_

Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He placed it on the table beside their linked hands, watching with amusement as Harry's emerald eyes widened, locking onto silver with astonishment. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, holding in the excited exclamation, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment between the men. Ron's blue eyes widened in shocked surprise, and his arm went around his wife's waist, pulling her close and basking in the love coming from the couple. _It's real_, the redhead thought wonderingly. _Malfoy really loves Harry._

"What's…what's this?" Harry asked querulously, the hand in Draco's trembling violently. The blond's smile widened, and he flipped open the box, revealing a stunning square-cut diamond engagement ring. There were small emeralds and sapphires surrounding the center stone, and the band was a gleaming gold. Harry gasped his astonishment as Draco gently lifted the hand within his own, removing the ring and sliding it onto the raven's ring finger.

"I wanted this day to be a special one for you, Harry," the blond murmured, looking deeply into the Gryffindor's emerald eyes.

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration._

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration._

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

"Do you remember? You brought me to this very place the day Ginny moved out. You made me feel valued; like I could conquer the world. Since that day, you've done everything in your power to make me feel cherished and loved. You've given up friends, status, and your place in the Wizarding World. For me. So I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me." Draco turned toward the watching couple, nodding his head, and chuckled as Harry's emerald eyes widened further at the pair's approach. They stood by the table, shame clear on their faces, and waited nervously for the raven to speak.

"Ron? Hermione? What are you two doing here?" Everyone at the table could hear the tremor in Harry's voice, and the pain buried deep. Draco squeezed the brunet's hand comfortingly, reassuring him with his presence.

"We…we came to apologize," Ron said softly, looking at Harry. "We've missed you, mate. We had no right to try and interfere with your relationship with Draco." Raven eyebrows rose in shock at the ease with which Ron used Draco's given name. The blond smirked at the gobsmacked expression. "We want to be included in your life again, if you'll have us." Harry nodded, smiling, and the married couple sat, Hermione exclaiming excitedly over Harry's engagement ring. Ron tentatively struck up a conversation with Draco, and the evening passed pleasantly as old wounds were healed, and hurts assuaged.

* * *

_And I know_

_Yes I know that it's plain to see:_

_We're so in love when we're together._

_Now I know that I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time._

Draco and Harry sat under the stars, looking at the night sky as the blond pointed out constellations. The brunet listened with rapt fascination, his fingers twisting the engagement ring on his finger restlessly.

"Where's your star, Draco?" he finally asked, his emerald eyes gleaming with love. Blushing, the blond pointed at a far corner of the sky, toward a brightly glowing light.

"There," he said softly.

"When…when did you talk to Ron and Hermione?"

"Hermione approached me at the Ministry this morning," Draco answered quietly. "She seemed really sincere in her apologies, and I knew how much you missed them. How much their betrayal hurt you. I wanted to stop the hurt. So I figured to give them a chance."

"Thank you," the raven whispered gratefully. "Is it any wonder why I love you so much?"

* * *

They arrived back at the flat, Harry still deep within his bubble of happiness. The silly, sappy smile never left his face, and he gasped in wondrous surprise as he stepped into the flat, romantically lit by the many hidden candles. His glowing emeralds turned to the blond beside him, and he impulsively pulled Draco into a tight hug, trembling. Inhaling, he took in the fragrances of the many bouquets scattered about the room, and he squeezed the blond tighter. Draco chuckled, holding on to the boy in his arms and ghosting his lips along Harry's honeyed skin.

"I love you so much," the Slytherin whispered in Harry's ear. "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Harry pulled back and looked deeply into silver eyes.

"I do know, Draco," he said softly. "You show me every single day." The blond released him, gently taking his hand and tugging him toward the bedroom. Harry gasped again as he saw the room. Silks draped over every surface, the colors vibrant hues of green and scarlet and lavender. The bed was in the center, draped in black satin, covered with pillows and cushions. Rose petals were strewn across the covers, and Harry blushed at the sweetly romantic gesture. Draco snapped his fingers, and soft music filtered through the room. He turned to the raven, taking him in his arms and moving to the music. Harry laughed softly as he stumbled once or twice, melting into Draco's arms as the blond slowly spun him around the room.

As they danced, Draco leisurely stripped the clothing from Harry's body, fingers teasing shivering flesh until the raven was gloriously nude and pressed tightly against the Slytherin's clothed body. Draco danced Harry to the bed, gently laying him down before covering the nude Gryffindor with his own clad form. The friction of the fine silk suit against Harry's quivering flesh made the raven tremble and moan with arousal, and Draco chuckled softly, bending to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I want to worship you," he hissed hotly. "I want to paint your skin with my tongue. I want to make you shiver as I make love to you. I want to make you scream my name as I become your god." Lifting slightly, Draco summoned the dessert from the kitchen, guiding it gently to the bedside table. Harry's eyes widened as they took in the appearance of the bowl, and the blond chuckled wickedly. Rising up, he stood by the bed and slowly stripped the clothing from his body, watching as emerald eyes darkened further. Harry licked his lips in anticipation of the taste of the pale flesh being revealed to his feasting eyes, and Draco couldn't help the flush of arousal as those emeralds seared his skin hotly. He reached over to the bowl on the table, retrieving a paintbrush covered with rich, dark chocolate. Grinning wickedly, he painted a stripe up the underside of Harry's hard cock, shivering at the heated moan that escaped the rosy lips. Bending down, he licked at the stripe of chocolate, making the raven squirm and mewl wantonly.

Draco spent a bit of time painting his fiancé's skin with the chocolate and licking it off, driving the man wild, until Harry was a quivering, shivering mass on the bed. Finally, his own arousal throbbing painfully, he began to gently prepare the raven, his lubricated fingers sliding easily within his boyfriend's body. A gentle brush against the prostate had Harry bellowing, his emerald eyes wide and dark with desire. He looked at the blond, the need apparent in his gaze, and reached for him, begging with every fiber of his being. Draco slicked up his cock, and slowly breached Harry's puckered entrance, huffing out a sigh of satisfaction as he felt the heat throbbing around his hardened member. He stopped when he was fully seated, staring into emeralds glazed with love and lust, and smiled softly.

_You should know_

_Everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind_

_In my heart_

_In my soul_

Harry wound his arms around the lithe Slytherin, holding him tightly while his senses overloaded. Chuckling, Draco pulled out and thrust back in, making the raven arch. Setting a leisurely rhythm, Draco pulled Harry to the edge, brushing against the raven's hot core sporadically and keeping him wanting for hours before finally banging into the bundle of nerves relentlessly, driving Harry over the edge with a hoarse cry. Draco shot his seed into his fiancé's body, his own body tightening with the overwhelming pleasure pummeling through it. Panting, his thrusts slowing, he drooped on top of Harry, his face buried in the other's neck as he slowly came back to himself. They lay like that for a time, trembles shivering through them as they came down from their orgasmic high, Harry's fingers drawing random patterns in the sweat soaking Draco's back and making the blond's flesh pebble with goose bumps.

"When are you going to marry me, Harry?" Draco finally rasped, his throat dry. Harry summoned water for the blond, who smiled gratefully and drank half of it before handing it to the raven, who finished the rest. Emerald eyes gleamed with happiness as they looked into soft silver.

"New Year's eve," Harry answered softly. "I'd like our wedding to occur on the cusp of the new year."

"Brilliant," Draco beamed at the raven. "A fabulous way to begin the new year."

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was full of excitement, and Neville's honey eyes gleamed at the raven.

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"We heard about the wedding. Congratulations!" Her excited squeal had Harry grinning from ear to ear, and Neville grabbed Harry's hand, pumping it enthusiastically as he added his own well-wishes. "Ron was here," she continued hesitantly. "Says you've asked him to be best man. Are you sure you want to do that?" She remembered that conversation she and her brother had had several months ago.

_"How can you accept him so easily, Ginny?" Ron asked incredulously. "He was a right bastard to all of us at school. Remember?" Ginny shook her head sadly._

_"Ron, Draco has more than made up for that. He's a wonderful friend and Harry loves him deeply. I just wish you could put aside your jealousy long enough to see that Harry's happy. For once in his life, he's truly happy."_

_"Never," the redhead spat, face twisted with hatred and disgust. "I will never forgive that prat for all he'd done to Mione and me. He has the rest of you blinded to his true motives. Mark my words. He will crush Harry." With that pronouncement, the fuming redhead stormed from the restaurant, leaving Ginny gaping at his furious departure._

"I'm sure," the raven said softly, bringing the girl back to the present. "He and Draco have been meeting regularly, talking over wedding plans, and they've really gotten to know each other. Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Are…are you sure you want to do this, mate?" Ron asked hesitantly. He, Hermione, and Draco were sitting in the couple's drawing room, around a pensieve glimmering with silvery memory. Draco nodded determinedly, looking into wary azure eyes.

"I'm sure. In order for you two to understand me better, you need to see these memories. Some of the things in there are memories not even Harry has seen. As the both of you are his best friends, and since we've come to an understanding, I feel it necessary to allow you to see me." Nodding in determination, Hermione and Ron touched the silvery memory, and Draco sat back and waited.

An hour later, both Weasleys emerged from the pensieve, pale and shaken. They had seen everything the blond had been put through during the Dark Lord's stay at his house, and were shocked at the lengths to which he had to go to protect his family. More shocking, however, were the memories he'd allowed of his childhood, and the pervasive feeling of not being good enough to please his father. The overwhelming pressure to be perfect permeated every childhood memory they watched, and they looked at the blond with new eyes. Draco blushed at the attention, fidgeting in the silence that fell over the room. Finally, Ron spoke.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything you had to endure during the war," the redhead said softly, compassion in azure eyes. "I finally understand why you had to act the way you did in school. I…we never realized how hard you had it. Until now. Can you forgive us our ignorance?" Throat clogged with emotion, Draco could only nod, his silver eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Now," the redhead continued brusquely, "about the wedding…"

* * *

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your life mate, to honor and cherish, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Emerald eyes gazed deeply into silver as Harry vowed his devotion to the Slytherin.

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as your life mate, to honor and cherish, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," the blond replied, his voice trembling with emotion.

"The rings, please?" Teddy Lupin, their ring-bearer, held up the satin pillow, on which two gold bands rested. Both were wide and flat, covered with runes of love, fidelity, home, and protection. Harry took the ring and gently grasped Draco's left hand, placing the ring just over the first knuckle of the other's ring finger.

"I pledge my eternal devotion to you, Draco Malfoy," Harry began, his eyes glimmering in the soft light. It was nearing midnight, and they wanted the vows to be set, so the magic of the new year would bless their union. "I've loved you ever since you lied to Voldemort to protect me. I saw the pain, the fear, and the incredible bravery you showed in that one defiant act. I knew I was lost. You were so beautiful in your vulnerability, and I knew I had to save you. To make you mine. After the war, I watched as the stress and fear bled from your shoulders. You became the man I knew you could be, and I wanted you even more. When you came to my flat with Neville, and I saw your eyes, I realized that I could never let you go. That no one else would ever make me feel the way you do. I love you with all that I am." He slid the ring on Draco's finger, surprised when the ring flashed gold for a moment. Draco took the companion ring and held it to Harry's finger.

"I've loved you since I was eleven," he said quietly, smiling at the look of shock in emerald eyes. "At first, it was hero-worship. When I met you, however, that changed. You were fallible and imperfect, and I discovered how absolutely perfect you were for me. My father had raised me to a standard of perfection based on your legend. When I saw that you were nothing like the legend, I was lost. Even the heroic things you did in school couldn't tarnish that imperfection. I saw that you were just a kid, like me. I mourned that we'd never have anything but an adversarial relationship, even as I grew to love you more and more. When you saved my life, your bitterest rival, I knew I had to have you. I will always be grateful to Ginny and Neville for bringing us together; for seeing what we really meant to each other. I thank your friends for welcoming me into their lives; for accepting me and believing in my love for you. You are my heart, my soul." Draco slid the ring on Harry's finger, his silver eyes gleaming with tears, and smiled as he saw the same wealth of emotion in the emeralds across from him. The golden glow blinded them momentarily as the magic sealed their bond, before the fireworks heralding the new year went off.

The officiate raised his arms, beaming at the assembly. "I give you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Malfoy." Raucous cheers and clapping greeted these words as the two men turned and faced the wizards and witches invited to witness their union. Taking his hand, Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I love you."

_When you love somebody_

_Til the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind_

_No one needs you more than I._

_When you love somebody_

_Til the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind_


End file.
